This invention relates to a system for monitoring conditions within a tire, and specifically to a transmission signal protocol for information transmitted from a tire pressure-monitoring sensor within the tire.
Current government regulations have established that tire pressure must be monitored to provide a vehicle operator with information warning of improper tire conditions. Notification of tire conditions aids in maintaining optimal tire operating parameters that in turn improves safety and handling of the motor vehicle. Further, monitoring of conditions within a tire allows the operator to maintain tire pressure within an optimal range, to optimize fuel economy, vehicle handling, performance and safety.
Conventional methods of monitoring tire pressure include positioning a sensor assembly within each wheel to monitor pressure, temperature and other conditions effecting tire performance. The sensor assemblies disposed within each tire gather transmit a radio frequency transmission containing data indicative of tire conditions. The transmission is received by a receiver disposed within the vehicle that provides information to a controller. The tire pressure data transmitted to the receiver is then displayed to the driver with information required to warn of improper conditions or to provide specific numerical data for conditions within the tire.
The sensor assemblies disposed within each of the tires are operated by a battery. Because the battery is disposed within the tire and access to the battery requires removal of the tire, it is desirable to reduce and minimize the power required to operate this sensor and transmit the data signal to the receiver. It is desirable to develop a system and protocol for transmitting the signal and data to the receiver depending on various conditions of the vehicle to prolong battery life.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a transmission protocol for the tire pressure monitoring system that extends battery life by transmitting data indicative of tire conditions to a receiver according to specific vehicle operating parameters.